1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a disposable diaper and more specifically, to a disposable diaper having a padded waistband and legholes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposable diapers have largely replaced the common cloth diaper to be worn by infants and toddlers. Disposable diapers not only can be easily discarded, but are adjustable and convenient to attach and remove. Known diapers of the disposable variety are typically capable of effective retention of liquid and solid material without having to resort to protective covers as was required by cloth diapers. Although known disposable diaper designs are generally satisfactory, several problems haven arisen in their use. The waist band and border around the legholes of prior art disposable diapers are commonly an unprotected plastic band and the like. Such bands are uncomfortable when worn and often such material is stiff, and scratches and abrades an infant's skin. In addition, known waist bands and leg bands in disposable diapers do not provide an optimum barrier against leakage and seepage, which is so desirable.